Edward's Secret
by RT4ever
Summary: An old S&B story that I just rediscovered. Finished. Do not read if you're a psycho Carly fan or antiBren fan, know better and save yourself the pain, if you must read, don't comment. To the rest of you I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry it's not new.
1. Default Chapter

Hi, I'm posting this story even though it's old because I always get replies asking for more S&B, which I undestand because I'm one of those people who always beg the writer for more S&B. I'm a huge S&B fan and I hate GH bc they've let me down, but then again when they loved S&B with me it was amazing. Now this story was written after Sonny and Carly first got together before Carly fell down the stairs and lost the baby. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter One**  
  
"Edward?" Brenda listlessly lifted her head off the plush pillows of her bed to see if it was him.  
  
"Yes Brenda, it's me" he said as he stroked her hair. It destroyed him to see her like this, the once beautiful, radiant and joyous girl he thought of as a daughter trapped in a sanitarium when her mind failed her. It was all that damned Corinthos' fault, he had done this to her, he had been the one to push her over the edge not the disease. The disease shouldn't have even affected her for another fifteen to twenty years but because of that cursed man's actions she had been left vulnerable to the disease that know plagued her mind.   
  
"Kill me" she said softly  
  
E: What?  
  
B: Please kill me. Don't make me live like this for decades. I can't do it anymore, I just wanna die. I wanna go join Stone and Lily. She has his baby it's not fair, that was all I ever wanted.  
  
That reminded him to make sure that no one let any information slip about Sonny and Carly's baby, he didn't know what she would do if she found out.  
  
E: Hush Brenda, they're going to find a cure.  
  
B: No they won't…I'm too past that anyway…  
  
E: It'll be all right  
  
B: No it's won't be. The medicine already doesn't work. I'm sane for barely a day out of the month.  
  
E: Brenda  
  
B: Please make it stop  
  
E: I can't. I'm sorry  
  
**Part 2  
**  
Edward walked outside her room, he went to reach into his pocket for a cigar, a nasty habit he had given up decades earlier, but he desperately needed one always after he saw her. As he lifted the cigar to his mouth he realized his hand was shaking, his eyes the looked to his arm, that too was shaking, suddenly he realized his whole body was in tremors. "Mr. Quartermaine?" a nurse placed her hand on his arm. "Are you all right sir? Should I get a doctor?"  
  
E: No, I'm fine Sarah. It's just seeing…  
  
S: I know sir. I remember watching Ms. Barrett on TV when she was promoting for Deception, it's hard to believe she's the same woman.  
  
E: She's not. That Brenda, my Brenda was a fighter now all she wants to do is die.  
  
S: They'll find something to help her sir  
  
E: I hope so. Now I need you to do me a favor you can't let any information about Sonny Corinthos and Caroline Benson's baby reach Brenda.  
  
S: Her "Sonny"?  
  
E: Yes, she'll be devastated if she hears  
  
S: Yes of course, I'll spread the word to the other nurses and orderlies.  
  
E: Thank you.  
  
S: You're welcome sir. Do you wish to see her doctor?  
  
E: No I saw him before I went to her room. I'll come back soon.


	2. Ch2

**Chapter 2**  
  
"Mr. Quartermaine went to the Grahamaton Institution again" Benny said to his boss  
  
"You said that was an psychiatric institution right?" Sonny asked  
  
"That's correct"  
  
"Why the hell is he going there?"  
  
"We haven't been able to find that out yet."  
  
"I wanna go there." Sonny says standing up  
  
"Boss?"   
  
"No, this might be useful for their next attack."  
  
"I really don't think it's a good idea, wait a few more weeks, we'll get someone on the inside."  
  
"Don't bother." Sonny walks over to the stairs and calls up them "Carly I'm going out, I'm leaving Frankie here!"  
  
"Okay" she calls back  
  
**The Grahamaton Institution:**  
  
Johnny stopped the limo in front of the large brick building; it was the exact opposite of Ferncliff. People came here to get better not worse. Sonny stood in front of the building frozen; _there was something inside that called to him_. It scared him more than anything ever had. It made him want to cry, but he didn't know why. With every step he took closer to the building, it grew louder, stronger. His feet didn't want to move because he was so afraid of what he was going to find inside. He knew that he knew what lay behind those doors but his mind refused to let him realize it. As he opened the large white door and it finally screamed at him "BRENDA," his mind kept repeating her name over and over again "Brenda, Brenda, Brenda" and he froze in the entrance. A few minutes pass before he is brought back to reality by a nurse "Sir, sir"  
  
S: What? Oh I'm sorry  
  
N: Can I help you sir?  
  
S: I'm here to see Brenda Barrett  
  
N: You're Sonny?  
  
S: Yea, how'd you?  
  
N: She talks about you all the time sir  
  
S: Can I see her?  
  
N: Yea, I'll take you to her. May I ask how you knew she was here?  
  
S: I didn't, not until I walked in the door.  
  
N: Oh, well at least you came on a good day, she's pretty lucid.  
  
S: What happened to her? Did she have another breakdown? What her mom had (his last statement was a fact not a question).  
  
N: Yes, I'm afraid so. It advanced very rapidly destroying her mind. It's such a sad thing to see.  
  
S: I'd imagine so  
  
Finally Sonny was led to Brenda's room, she's lying in her bed. The nurse turns to him and asks "Would you like me to stay?"  
  
S: No, I want to be with her alone  
  
N: Okay just press the button if you need help  
  
S: Okay  
  
Sonny drags his feet over to her bed, he'd dreamed of the day he'd see her again from the moment she "died." But now he was so afraid, he couldn't imagine Brenda, his Brenda like this. Finally he was standing next to her bed, she was asleep and as beautiful and perfect as ever. He touched her cheek with his hand to convince himself that she was real as he sat down. Her eyes fluttered and she saw him  
  
B: Sonny?  
  
S: Yea it's me Brenda  
  
B: I didn't want you to see me like this  
  
S: You're perfect in my eyes, don't you know that by now? I never thought I'd see you again.  
  
B: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry  
  
S: For what?  
  
B: For not spending my final months of sanity with you  
  
S: No I'm sorry, I was the one that left you  
  
B: No, I don't even mean then even though I wanted to be your wife more than anything. After the fire when I ran to Jax, after the accident when I called Edward. I should have gone to you and when the disease got to be too advanced I should have walked out into the ocean.   
  
S: Brenda  
  
B: No, don't do that, Edward always does  
  
S: Edward always does what?  
  
B: He thinks I should live like this forever, I can't. I wish I died in that accident. I wish I died in the plane crash, I wish I died in the cave in your arms, I wish I died instead of Lily, I wish I died when Lily pushed me out of the way. I wish I died in the ocean, I wish I had never washed up on shore with you. I wish I died in the shower, I wish I hadn't heard them come in Sonny. I would have died happy, I was so happy then.  
  
S: You'll be happy again Brenda, I'm here now, we're together again.  
  
B: This is the sanest I've been in months, I'm fighting to stay lucid just because you're here. I don't have a future with anyone anymore Sonny, my future is in this bed spending the rest of my days drugged. My disease is far more advanced than my mother's, it's more severe. I'm going to turn into a vegetable soon. I wish I died when I was normal."   
  
Brenda starts to cry, Sonny tries to comfort her, but she just starts crying harder and harder. Soon she's flaring her arms and hurting herself, bashing them into everything including Sonny. The nurses come in and sedate her.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos, are you okay sir?" A nurse asks him as he watches them sedate her.  
  
"I want to see her doctor."  
  
"I'll take you to his office, he should be there." 


	3. Ch3

**Chapter 3**  
  
**The next day, Sonny's island:**  
  
Brenda is lying in a bed, next to her is Sonny asleep in a chair, he had fallen asleep watching her. She wakes up but feels none of the pain, none of the confusion she had felt for this past year. "Sonny" she says  
  
He jerks awake "I'm right here baby" he says touching her  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"My island, I brought you here last night."  
  
"I feel" she pauses looking for the right word  
  
"Normal?"  
  
"Yea, my mind's clear"  
  
"That's good, you think you can get out of bed so I can take you around?"  
  
"I think so" Brenda cautiously sits herself up and brings her legs around, she sits on the side of the bed afraid to move.  
  
"Do you want some help?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
Sonny helps her up and she realized that she's standing on her own.  
  
"I'm standing" she says looking down in shock  
  
"I can see that" he says with a smile  
  
"I don't remember the last time I did this"  
  
"Well you're doing it now. Come on let's get you showered and dressed"  
  
Sonny helps her into shower, she tells him she wants to do it on her own, then helps her dress, he's afraid to be away from her for a second.   
  
"What happened?" Brenda asks Sonny  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Brenda smiles "What do you mean, what I mean? I swear Sonny. How am I like this again?"  
  
"A few different reasons, we changed your medication, but truthfully I think it's just from being with me." He flashes her his killer smile  
  
"Sonny being with you normally makes me insane, not sane, especially not cured for an incurable disease."  
  
"Well see there you're not cured, you've still gotta take your meds."  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"What's with the uh huh?"  
  
"You're keeping something from me" Brenda says as she stares into his eyes  
  
"You know Brenda, I would think that you'd just be happy being with me."  
  
"I am, but you're keeping something from me."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are"  
  
"Oh stop bickering already, we're gonna be late."  
  
"Late for what?"  
  
"You're getting fitted."  
  
"Fitted for what?"  
  
"Fitted for what? I can't believe you. You're wedding dress, what else?"  
  
"My wedding dress? Jax here?" she says with a smile  
  
"Oh see now that was just cruel, is Jax here. I can call Ken boy if you really want me to. You can spend of the rest of your life eating granola."  
  
"Ooh on second thought cancel that call."  
  
"That's what I thought, now let's go" 


	4. Ch4

**Chapter 4**  
  
"So what do you think Sonny?" Brenda says as she swirls in the wedding gown he picked out for her. It was somewhere in the middle of the one she had for her wedding for Jax and her wedding with Sonny. She laughed as she thought that, she was on her third wedding dress and she had never been married.  
  
"Brenda?"   
  
"What oh I'm sorry? Don't worry I'm not cracking up on you again. So do you like or what?"  
  
"You would have heard the answer already if you listened to me. I like it. So what's so funny?"  
  
"I'm on my third wedding dress, well I guess technically fourth, that whole boat thing. And I've never been legally married."  
  
"Well this time it's gonna be legal." He says pulling her close, her dress crushed between them as he kisses her.   
  
"Oh god when was the last time we did that?" Brenda says as she rests her head on his chest.  
  
"Too long ago."  
  
"Promise me you won't leave me at the altar again?"  
  
"I promise. This time it's forever. You know that I love you right? All the stupid things I've done, everything I've kept from you, it was because I loved you." Tears start to slip down his cheek.  
  
"Oh shh, Sonny don't cry." She says wiping his tears with her hand, even though her own fall down her cheeks.  
  
"You're a fine one to talk." He says wiping hers  
  
"I know and it's all your fault, the first time I wear mascara in years and you make me cry."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No don't ever be sorry for loving me."  
  
He cups her face in his hands "That's the one thing I'm never sorry for. Despite everything we've been through, all the pain I wouldn't give up a single instant for anything. You're my world you know that don't you Brenda?"  
  
Tears are slipping down her cheeks and she nods, he pulls her close, she steps down from the small platform she had been on and wraps her arms around his chest, he lowers his head to hers and holds her. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**  
  
Brenda and Sonny are lying in bed later that night after making love for the third time, she props herself up on an elbow and looks down at him intently.  
  
"What?" he asks smiling   
  
"I want us to have a little boy that looks just like you."  
  
He smiles up at her "I don't know about that, I was thinking about a little girl, who looks exactly like her mother."  
  
Brenda lets her body flop back down onto the bed "A little girl" she says dreamily and Sonny lifts himself up and looks down at her. "She'll have your beautiful black curls," she says touching his ruffled hair "and those eyes I lose myself in every time I look into them" she looks deep into his eyes and sees nothing but love, she smiles up at him, he smiles back "and her smile will make all the boys go crazy and you'll be all gray by the time she's sixteen." She starts to laugh and Sonny frowns.  
  
"Wait I'm starting to rethink the boy. Definitely less problems." He blinks to hide the tears that have formed in his eyes, _she is his world_, _she always has been, she always will be.  
_  
"Don't cry, I promise you this time it's forever. _It's always been forever_."  
  
"I'm gonna hold you to that you know."   
  
"I know you are." She says smiling and pulling him back down to her…..

* * *

8am the next day  
  
Brenda groaned as the sunlight poured through the window "Good morning beautiful" Sonny says from across the room.  
  
"Why the hell are you up so early? Wait better question why the hell did you wake me up so early?" She says grumpy, she may love him more than the world, but god it was early.  
  
"Dum dum di dum, does that particular tune ring a bell?"  
  
"Sonny we can be married by the sunset, trust me I'd be much happier married at sunset." She says rolling back into the pillows, hiding her face.  
  
"Oh no, I don't think so" Sonny says rolling her back towards him "We have a wedding planned for 11am sharp, you are not gonna stand me up."  
  
"Why not?" She says groaning "you got to? All I wanna do is postpone."  
  
"No postponing, up now. Robin should be walking in that door any minute and I don't think she particularly wants to see you naked."  
  
"Robin's here?" Brenda says sitting up, now very awake.  
  
"Yes Robin's here and are Edward and Lila. Lois and Ned's plane should be landing in a few minutes."   
  
"Thank you"  
  
"There's nothing to thank me for, this is your wedding day, you deserve to be surrounded by people you love and who love you back." He leans over and kisses her softly "I'm gonna go, so you can get dressed for Robin, I'll have breakfast sent to the room."  
  
"Okay, have I told you how much I love you, today?"  
  
"Yea actually you did, a few dozen times early this morning." He says smiling "I love you too" he says as he walks out the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**  
  
Brenda couldn't help but smile, tired as she was she couldn't help but be jubilant, okay beyond jubilant, euphoric was definitely a better term. _Everything was just perfect_, after years of agony, years of being alone and scared, everything was suddenly wonderful. She didn't know how is was possible and she didn't care, all she knew was today after years of waiting she was going to become Mrs. Michael Corinthos and she couldn't even begin to describe how amazing that felt. She'd just slipped into his shirt that she'd nearly ripped off of him last night in her frantic need to touch him, to be one with him again, when there was a knock at the door and the tiny voice called out "Brenda?"  
  
"Robin" Brenda said screaming and running to the door, she flung it open and embraced her best friend.   
  
"Oh god Brenda" Robin said muffling her tears against Sonny's shirt.  
  
"Oh god let me see you" Brenda said pushing Robin off of her, she raised her face to meet her best friend's gaze. "Why are you crying lil' sis? You're supposed to be happy, today's my wedding day."  
  
"I am, it's just…" her voice trails off and Brenda pulls her close again  
  
"I know honey, I know. It's okay now, everything's finally okay."   
  
Robin just continued to cry as Brenda soothed her, then finally she stopped and sniffled away her tears. "Look at me, crying my eyes out on what's supposed to be the happiest day of your life."  
  
"Aww, it's okay kiddo, nothing's gonna stop this from being the happiest day of my life. Look I'm gonna go shower, can you go see about getting us some breakfast. Sonny said they were sending it up, but it's not here yet and I'm starving."  
  
Robin nods and smiles "Okay, I'll be right back"  
  
"Okay" Brenda says letting her hands drop to her side  
  
She watches Robin leave the room, then Robin turns as she is leaving "Don't worry Robin I promise I won't disappear in the two minutes you're gone."  
  
Robin smiled and said "I'm gonna hold you to that Bren" and left the room.

* * *

Brenda walks out into the bedroom about twenty minutes after leaving to shower, she's toweling her hair and speaking. "So what did they send up for breakfast Rob?"  
  
"They sent up all of your favorites my dear, but Robin went to go talk to Sonny, she said she'll back soon."  
  
"Oh my god Lila" Brenda says lowering the towel and running to her to hug her.   
  
"Hello to you too, my dear." Lila says as she hugs Brenda back. Brenda doesn't say anything, then Lila, hears her slight crying. "Are you crying my dear?" Brenda nods, still not letting go of Lila, everything just finally caught up to her. "Don't cry Brenda, _everything will be fine now_, I promise you that dear, the rest of your life will be amazing. It will be beyond amazing, Sonny loves you Brenda and will never let anything hurt you again."  
  
"I know" she says lifting her head up. "It's just that, oh god Lila, everything's just so amazing. I'm so afraid that I'm gonna wake up and I'll be in that room again and this will have only been a dream."   
  
"This isn't a dream Brenda, it's reality and it's more amazing than any dream isn't it?"  
  
Brenda nodded   
  
"Come on my dear, eat up, I don't want you to faint walking down the aisle."  
  
"I'm getting married Lila, I'm finally getting married."  
  
"You've waited for this day a long time my dear, enjoy it."  
  
"I will and I will treasure it always. Mrs. Sonny or actually I guess it would be Mrs. Michael Corinthos. Doesn't that sound amazing? _Brenda Corinthos_."  
  
"Nothing's ever sounded so beautiful." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
  
"You know I have the private jet here, we could run for and we could be on our way back to Port Charles within a half an hour."  
  
"Lila's gonna run for the plane Edward?" Brenda said smiling  
  
"We'll send it back for her, she'll be more than happy to spend the day with that hooligan." Edward said frowning  
  
"And I'm more than just happy to the thought of spending the rest of my life with that hooligan."  
  
Edward frowned again "I just want you to be happy my dear, I think of you as a daughter you know that don't you. I've just been trying to protect you, keep you safe, alive."   
  
"I know Edward and you know I love you more than any girl could ever love their father. I'm so happy you're here with me for this." She hugged him and he hugged back  
  
"I'm going to miss you my dear."  
  
"Are you crying Edward?"  
  
"No of course not" he said with a sniffle  
  
"Don't cry, I promise you're not losing me. You're just letting me go a little. I promise I'll call as often as I can and I'll figure out some way to come up and visit."  
  
"I know you will my dear." He said rubbing her back, "Don't start crying too, you'll ruin your makeup."  
  
"I know" she said pulling back sniffling.  
  
He pulled out his handkerchief and gave it to her, she dried her eyes and gave it back. "You ready" he said offering his arm. She nodded "You know, we can still make that jet" he said with a smile.  
  
"Come on Edward" she said with a laugh pulling him towards the door…

* * *

"The couple would now like to exchange a few words" The priest said and the turned to Brenda and nodded his head.  
  
Brenda began "I was just a kid when I met you Sonny, when I saw you that first time and I was positive that I was in love in Jagger. Then I saw you again on the docks and suddenly it hit me. I didn't know what it was, all I knew was that I couldn't get you out of mind. Then you asked me out and for the first in my life I was truly afraid. I was afraid because of all the emotions running through me, _I'd never felt that way before,_ and I've never felt it with anyone but you. I did some pretty stupid things because I was so scared. I know now that I don't have to be scared anymore because you're with me forever, even if you're not by my side you'll always be in my heart and I know you feel the same way too. I can face anything in this world because I know you'll always be with me. _Forever_."  
  
The whole congregation had tears in their eyes. Ned was holding Lois close in his arms, as was Jason holding Robin and Edward had one of the firmest grasps ever on Lila's hand as tears flowed down his cheeks.  
  
"Sonny" the priest said nodding at him  
  
"I know what you mean about being scared. I keep seeing you in the Jag when I took you out for a ride and thinking of how you made me feel like I was 14 all over again. You still do you know, every time I see you it's like a bolt of lightning goes through me and I can't…I can't breathe, _you just overwhelm me_, my love for you overwhelms me. I left you thinking that you deserved more, that you deserved a life I couldn't give you. All that kept going through my mind when I thought I lost you forever was that I could have made that one year mean more than most people ever have. I still believe that. One day of our love is equaled to thirty of their years. I love you that much, I always have and I always will." Sonny was crying freely as he said this to Brenda as he said before God and their friends. Their love was immeasurable  
  
The priest looked down at Sonny and Brenda who were staring at each other crying and said "I know pronounce you man a and wife, you may kiss your bride." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**  
Brenda smiled and waved at all of her friends as they got onto Edward's jet. It was the day after her wedding, the day after her wedding night. She'd slept for barely two hours, but she felt amazing. Never had she felt more alive, never had she felt more loved. Tears slipped of her eyes, she wasn't the only who had shed a lot of tears since yesterday.   
  
She waved and screamed as Robin was the final one to board the plane. Robin looked at down at her with tears streaming down her cheeks. She turned to go into the plane, but then dropped her bag suddenly and turned back. She ran down the stairs and flew into Brenda's arms. "I'll miss you." She said.  
  
"Aww Robin, I'm gonna miss you too. I promise though I'll make sure we don't lose touch. I know this seems really far away, but I'll figure out something."  
  
"I love you Bren," she said pulling back "you've always been there for me."  
  
"And I'll always be here for you. I promise." She said smiling and wiping away Robin's tears.  
  
"I know" Robin said with a nod of her head.  
  
"We need to be going Robin." Jason said placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yea I know. Be happy you guys." She said hugging Brenda again quickly and then Sonny  
  
"We will Robin" Sonny whispered softly to her  
  
"Bye" she said and Jason nodded to them.

* * *

**The Beach later that day:**  
  
"Sonny" Brenda said tickling his feet.  
  
"What?" he said laughing and moving his feet.  
  
"I love you." she said looking into his eyes.  
  
"I love you too Bren, more the world. You know that don't you."  
  
"Yea I know. I've always known." She kissed him quickly, but then stood up. "Come on Mr. Corinthos, let's hit the water." She started to run down the water, but he just smiled at her from his blanket. She turned and splashed in the water as he stood to go and join her. He started to walk, but then he was frozen by the sheer beauty of her. She was in a small golden bikini, her hair fell almost halfway down her back in curls. She smiled so brightly that she reviled the sun. It was one of those scenes, one of those memories that would never leave him.   
  
"Come on Sonny" she yelled again and he started to walk to her smiling, his heart was bursting with love. Just then she fell into the water. He didn't have time to be frozen, he ran to her. He plowed through the water to get to her, but it was already to late. He lifted her limp body up his arms and began to cry.  
  
He brought her back to beach on collapsed into the sand with her still in his arms. His whispering and crying for her to come back to him because he wasn't ready to lose her, but he knew it was too late. His mind flashes back to the day at the sanitarium when he found her…  
  
**__**

**_Flashback_**  
Sonny is seated in the doctor's office, the doctor's starts  
  
"Mr. Corinthos, I've heard a lot about you."   
  
"From Edward or Brenda?"  
  
"Both and the news"  
  
"I see. Uh Brenda"  
  
"Isn't going to get better, only worse." Sonny stares at the doctor frozen as he delivers his news. "I keep trying to tell Mr. Quartermaine, but he doesn't believe me."  
  
"There's no hope?" _How could there be no hope? He'd just found her again. How could he lose her to this disease?_

"I'm afraid not." The doctor said with a sad shake of his head  
  
"There has to be something you can do, she can't live the rest of her life like that."  
  
"And I don't want her to, as I've told Mr. Quartermaine before the drug we give her now, if administered in a high enough dose is lethal, but"  
  
"You just wanna kill her, how can you say that?" he was getting angry  
  
"No as I was saying if given in a high enough dose the drug is lethal, but it will give her a few final days of being normal. She won't feel the disease, she'll feel as if she's been given a second chance, then she'll just collapse and she'll die. No pain, no warnings."  
  
"She kept saying that wanted to die when she was normal."  
  
"I know, she says it when she's lucid or even during her fits."  
  
"There's no hope right, there's none at all that in a few years you'll find a cure and you can save her?" He asked forcefully  
  
"No there's no new research to give any clue as to that, even if we did within a few years Brenda's mind will be too far gone." The doctor admitted regretfully.  
  
"I want you to do it then"  
  
The doctor gets a worried look on his face "But Mr. Quartermaine"   
  
Sonny cuts him off "Does Edward have legal control over Brenda?"  
  
"No, Ms. Barrett admitted herself. The hospital is now in control."  
  
"Edward just pays the bill?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'll give a million dollars for research if you let her have this."  
  
"I would do it without. I met Ms. Barrett once, I was dating an executive at Deception, she was so alive, she still was when she checked in here."  
  
"I'll give you the money anyway. I want to take her to the island I bought for her, I want that to be where she spends her final days."  
  
"That can be arranged, I want a nurse to go with her though and administer the medication."  
  
"Okay, I'll get back to you in an hour with the details."**Back to the beach:**  
  
Sonny sits on the beach for over an hour holding Brenda, finally the nurse comes and finds him. She had to pry him away from her body. He was beyond devastated as he slowly carried Brenda back to the house with the nurse by his side. He didn't see how she could be gone, just as he'd found her again.

* * *

**The Next Day Stone's Bridge  
**  
"You're gone for good this time." Sonny says to the small silver canister. "Oh god, how's that possible Brenda? How can you been gone forever? I'm never going to wake up with you on my chest again, you're never going to look into my eyes and tell me you love me again. I want this, to be a bad nightmare. I'll wake up and your arms will around me. Just let me take it all back, just let me take back the past six years, I'll do them right this time. I'll give you that ring on your 21st birthday. I'll build you your castle in the sky, I'll go legit. Anything, just come back to me, please dear god give her back to me. I need her, I've always needed her. Two parts of a whole, without each other nothing's right, nothing will ever be right again, not without her.   
  
Sonny broke down on the bridge as he let Brenda's remains go into the wind. How could this dust, these bits of bones be all that was left of all that she was? He collapsed onto the floor clutching the empty canister and continued to cry for hours.

* * *

**The Penthouse- A few hours later**  
  
"Carly" Sonny called as he walked in the door  
  
"Oh god," Carly said from the top of the stairway "Sonny I thought you were dead. Benny told me you had business to take care of. But you've been gone for a week, no calls nothing."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry it won't happen again."  
  
"Yea right and let me guess you won't even tell me where you were."  
  
Sonny smiles and he hugs her "How are you?"  
  
"Just as I thought." She says with a smile "We're both fine, you missed my doctor's appointment though."  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot."  
  
"You're forgiven, but only because I'm so happy you're alive."  
  
"Gee thanks"

* * *

**2 months later, Carly's hospital room.**  
  
"So what should we name her?" Carly asked Sonny as she gazed into their newborn daughter asleep in her arms  
  
"How about Caitlin?" Sonny suggested as he touched his daughter's small hand  
  
"Caitlin? Caitlin Adela Corinthos. I like it. What do think though? Huh you wanna be called Caitlin?" she looks up at Sonny smiling and says "I think she likes it"  
  
"Does she?" Sonny said as he lifted his daughter into his arms "Huh Caiti, do you like your name?"  
  
He looked back over at Carly and saw her asleep, so he walked to the window with Caitlin. He looked down upon the gazebo that Scott had planted all the flowers around for Dominique. He remembered the story Lucy had told him of them and it made him think of Brenda even more. He couldn't help but offer the name Caitlin because of her. He knew that every time he called his daughter's name he would think of her. But he knew he would be thinking of her anyway, even without the name. '_She'll have your beautiful black curls, and those eyes I lose myself in every time I look into them and her smile will make all the boys go crazy and you'll be all gray by the time she's sixteen.' _Brenda's voice rung in his head and he remembered looking up at her as she said those words. He knew that they described Caitlin to a T. He just hoped that Brenda was watching, he smiled as Caiti snuggled in closer to him and knew that she was. "I love you" he whispered out into the night and then looked down at his daughter "I love you more than the world."  
  
_The End_

I hope you enjoyed just a little bit


End file.
